Viñetas: mi primer beso
by Jennifer Weasley
Summary: Porque el primer beso siempre es innovidable. E inesperado. Conjunto de 10 viñetas con los besos más tiernos de HP
1. Sin pestañar

**Hola gente del infra mundo! (jaja, se lo copié a un amigo) Que tal? Pues aquí estoy, nuevamente, con mi veta melosa otra vez. Ojala les guste éstos intentos de viñeta, con besos de las parejas canon de HP, que como es obvio, no son mías. A penas y tomo prestado sus nombre y uno que otra característica. Y lo demás, pues eso si todito mío!**

**jaja**

**Sin pestañar **** Por Jen Weasley**

Lo miró muy fijamente. Sin pestañar. Sin mover sus ojos de los dorados de ella.

Una gota de sudor cruzó desde su ceja pelirroja hasta la mejilla, y por el cuello se coló dentro de su camisa. La concentración de aquella mirada hacía que le ardieran los ojos.

Pero no pestañó.

Ya no sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba. Ya no sabía cuanto podría durar. Pero no podía apartarse. Sencillamente, no podía. ¿Cuánto más aguantaría aquellos pozos de miel clavados en los suyos?

Y ella seguía inmutable, sonriente, ajena a toda la tortura que oprimía al pelirrojo.

Sin pestañar.

Solo 30 segundos más. Y sucumbiría… ¡No! debía soportarlo…

30 segundos, solo 30 segundos.

Ella sonrió aun más al ver que se debilitaba. Se regocijaba con su dolor…

Solo 30 segundos…

No pudo. La presión fue más fuerte. Pestañó.

-¡Lo sabía! –sonrió Hermione victoriosa -¡Nadie me gana "quién aguanta más la mirada", ni siquiera tú, Ronald Weasley!

Las orejas de Ron se enrojecieron y una sola palabra se clavó en su mente; _venganza_

Se incorporó rápido, cogió a Hermione por la nuca, y sin pensarlo demasiado, atrapó los finos labios entre los suyos.

De la impresión, la chica cerró sus ojos fuertemente.

-¡Ajá! –rió ahora Ron -¿Quién es el ganador ésta vez?

Y feliz por haberse vengado, se dirigió hacia su habitación.

Hermy miró al vació y volvió a pestañar. Aquel, era su primer beso.

**Les gusto? pues si si o si no, me dejan un review?? acepto cualquier felicitación y crítica. Por cierto, el juego de aguantar las miradas consiste en dos personas que se miran fijamente a los ojos, hasta que una pestañea y pierde. Ahora si**

**Adiós!**

**nos vemos en la próxima**

**Jen.w.**


	2. El libro

**Holaps, bueno, nueva viñeta. Lily y James, ojala les guste. ****Molto****gratie**** a Irene y Paola!!! ya son amigas para mi!"**

**El libro**** por Jen Weasley**

Realmente, necesitaba ese libro. Sus ojos verdes se dirigieron ansiosos a aquel grueso tomo de hermoso estampado que yacía demasiado lejos de su alcance.

Ni siquiera poniéndose de puntillas lo rozaba con la yema de los dedos.

-Claro, y así me convencen de no traumarme por ser tan pequeña –rezongó Lily.

Y justo ese día, la escalera había decidido desaparecer. Genial.

Miró alrededor buscando ayuda, alguien más alto que estirase su mano y la salvara de un 0 en trasformaciones.

Pero nunca pensó en encontrarlo a él. Como si ya no tuviera suficientes problemas. Y para desgracias digna de tragedia, Potter se da cuenta de su situación.

-¿Necesitas ayuda, Evans?

-No, gracias. Puedo sola.

-¿De verdad? porque por lo que veo, por más que te estiras, no logras llegar…

-Dije que no necesitaba tu ayuda, Potter

-Entonces, me voy. Pero me llevo éste libro –dijo cogiendo uno.

-Devuélveme eso

-¿Por qué?

-Porque lo necesito, además, ¡yo lo vi primero!

-Mmm… está bien, pero con una pequeña condición. Dame un beso.

-¡Pervertido, ni muerta!

-Bueno, que mas da, me lo llevo.

Lily pensó las cosas. Estaban a finales de año, y si quería obtener el premio anual no podía tener un 0.

Cogió a James del cuello y lo acercó a sus labios rápidamente.

Luego de algunos segundos, la prefecta recuperó la conciencia y mirando fijamente al emocionado e impresionado chico frente a ella, lo regañó.

-¡No vuelvas a chantajearme, Potter! –y salió rápidamente de la biblioteca, sonriendo misteriosa.

Lo extraño era que el libro que Lily deseaba coger en un principio, aun se encontraba en la estantería, bien lejos de donde había estado el que ahora se llevaba entre sus brazos…

**Listo!!! jaj, quien lo pensaría de Lily, pero bueno, en su lugar pues yo lo hago!!! **

**jajaja, ia… dejen review!! y próxima viñeta, luna y neville! **


	3. La cura

**Mil gracias a Irene y Paola, nuevamente. Y cuando se conectan, chicas? aun las espero por msn!**

**La cura**** por Jen Weasley**

-¿De verdad crees que estoy enfermo? –cuestionó algo asustado Neville.

Luna se acercó a él y volvió a inspeccionar sus pupilas.

-Si. Totalmente.

-¿Y es algo grave?

-Mmm… más o menos

El chico tragó saliva. Trató de captar la mirada de Luna, pero obviamente ésta estaba muy por sobre el límite que él, con su estrecha mente, alcanzaba a dilucidar.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Según lo que creo, y de acuerdo a los conocimientos que me inculcó mi padre, tienes… -Luna agitó su enredado cabello rubio, meciendo a la vez los aretes de ajo que llevaba aquel día – posesum-internus de tipo hinkipunk.

-¡¡Noo!!

-Si, lo siento.

-Y, ¿Qué es eso?

-Quiere decir que estás poseído por un Hinkipunk

-¡¡Noo!!

-Si, lo siento.

-¿Y hay alguna cura para él?

Luna alzó nuevamente sus extraviados ojos celestes hacia el cielo, pensando, según Neville, una gran estrategia con la cual salvarle.

-Mm… si, creo que si hay una.

-¿De verdad? ¡Dime, por favor, dime cual!

-Es algo primitiva, pero dicen que aun sirve

-Pero dime qué es

-No puedo decírtelo, tengo que hacerlo, nada más ¿Aceptas?

Neville pesó el miedo al remedio contra el miedo a la enfermedad. Y se inclinó por la primera.

-Está bien, acepto la cura

-Me parece. Ahora, párate ahí y cierra los ojos. ¿Estás listo? No los abras…

-Está bien –tiritó el chico esperando quizás una gran dolor.

Luna sonrió nerviosa por lo que haría. Pero quizás iba a ser su única oportunidad. Dio un paso, y lo hizo.

Por su parte, Neville sintió que lo besaban, ¡Y bastante bien! pero no abrió los ojos. Pero de repente, todo terminó. Luego de algunos segundos de quietud, si se atrevió a hacerlo.

¿Y su mendimaga? pues, ni rastro.

-¿Luna, ya estoy curado?

**Les gusto? dejen review ) . Próxima pareja, Narcissa y Lucius!**


	4. El saludo

**Holaps! Hoy Lucius y Cissa, Irene pensaba que sería tenebroso, pero como el tema en cómico, trate de sacar lo divertido de los Malfoy, ahora juzguen Uds.….**

**Por supuesto, mil gracias a los que dejaron reviews, estoy demasiado agradecida!!!!**

**Claro, los nombres de los personajes son de HP y Rowling, yo solo juego con ellos, joajoja**

**El saludo**** por Jen Weasley**

Una de las cosas que más odiaba Lucius eran esas estúpidas citas organizadas.

Sus padres se empeñaban una y otra vez en juntarlo con una nueva chica, de una excelente familia y de excelente sangre. Y al parecer, excelentemente fea además. ¡Como si creyeran que su hijo se enredaría con una vulgar sangre sucia!

De todas maneras, Lucius odiaba esas citas. Y justamente, hoy tendría otra. Con una tal Black o algo así.

Vestido de aquel horrible atuendo de "día de visita", decidió vengarse por fin de su pomposa madre y sus fastidiosas costumbres. Lástima por la chica de turno, ella pagaría las consecuencias.

El reloj dio las cuatro y puntualmente, la familia de la "propuesta a novia" de la semana, tocó el timbre.

-¡Péinate bien! –le regañó su madre tratando de arreglar aun más su perfecto engominado -¡Ya tienes quince años y parece que todavía no aprendes!

Aquello no hizo más que aumentar la ira del joven rubio.

El elfo se acercó a la puerta y la abrió. Primero entraron una pareja mayor, tan estirada como sus propios padres, y luego, apareció ella.

¡La más hermosa que había visto en su vida!

Aquel pelo rubio de ángel, cayendo suavemente por su espalda, y los ojos, tan fríos que parecían espejo de sus sentimientos…

-Hijo –escuchó a los lejos la voz de su madre –ella es Narcissa Black.

-Narcissa –musitó él saboreando el nombre.

Por su parte, la chica le sonrió. Arrogante.

-¡Pero Lucius, saluda a nuestra invitada! No seas mal educado, anda, dale un beso de caballero.

¡Si! Eso era lo que haría para vengarse, y de paso, conocer más y mejor a Narcissa.

Se adelantó hacia ella, y como le ordenara su madre, la besó.

-¡LUCIUS, NO SEAS IRRESPETUOSO!

-Pero madre -rebatió el con tranquilidad, alejándose de los labios de la sorprendida chica –usted me dijo que la besara, pero no dijo dónde ¿Por qué no fue más específica?

**Les gusto? ojala!! jaja, menudo numerito el de Lucius, digno de un Malfoy. Bueno, el siguiente es de Remus y Tonks, no es la gran cosa, pero espero les guste.**

**Ahora, quien tenga información de la novia de Percy que sale en el segundo libro, me la manda por review? Penélope, creo que se llamaba… es que quiero… no, mejor no le cuento, XD**

**Yaa, me voy**

**saludos y nos vemos en la próxima**

**Jen.w.**


	5. Revolviendo tranquilamente un cafe

**Hola gente!! Que tal? aquí otra viñeta, espero les guste, es de Tonks y Remus, disfrútenla!**

**Revolviendo tranquilamente un café impredecible**** por Jen Weasley**

Tonks se encontraba sola en la gran cocina de la mansión Black, revolviendo un café. Lo hacía casi inconcientemente, ya que su pensamiento estaba de verdad muy lejos de allí.

Agitó su cabeza molesta, tratando de alejar las ideas que la invadían. Revolvió una, dos, tres veces el café, y volvió contrariada a enfocar su atención a aquel que robaba sus suspiros, irónicamente, de molestia. Remus Lupin.

¡Cuántas veces y de cuántas formas le explicó hasta el cansancio a ese testarudo que a ella no le importaba ni su edad, ni su pobreza, ni mucho menos su condición de licántropo!

Agitó un poco más fuerte de lo debido el líquido ya que la ira traspasaba su cuerpo. Pero él, seguía sin entender, haciéndose el sordo, o el estúpido, como muchas veces terminó Tonks por gritarle, Remus cambiaba el tema como un niño pequeño, comentando del día, del clima o de los cereales.

Pero ella ya se había resignado. 2 años de insistencia ya son mucho más que suficientes. Como revolver el café más de 50 veces también es algo suficiente.

Aquel día terminaría con todo, saldría de compras en un par de minutos, almorzaría en algún lugar y por la tarde tendría una cita que prolongaría como fuera hasta la próxima madrugada. Así, cuando por la mañana Remus preguntaría donde diablos se había metido, ella le plantearía la situación y se olvidaría de todo. Al fin.

Era un excelente plan, que llevaba maquinando semanas. Juntar cosas para comprar, buscar una cita falsa, todos los detalles estaban finamente cuidados.

Miró su reloj y volvió a revolver el café. Ya era hora de irse y de olvidar

Suspiró.

Justo en ese momento entró el susodicho merodeador tranquilamente, se acercó a Tonks tranquilamente, cogió el café entre sus manos, tranquilamente, se lo tomó de un trago, la miró y la besó. En los labios, tierno y tranquilamente.

-Gracias por el café, amor. Estaba exquisito

Y se fue. Tranquilamente.

El sorprendido cerebro de Tonks no logró hacer nada más que volver a agitar el ya inexistente café, y darse cuenta que si descuidó un detalle: El que Remus era impredecible.

**Les gustó?? ojalá!!! Y si así es, dejen un review!! mil gracias a todas las que han leído y bueno, las que solo agregan a sus alertas o favoritos, podrían, no se, quizás dejar un comentario, para saber que opinan… Bueno, eso.**

**Por último, haré un sorteo para la última viñeta, pueden proponer la que uds quieran, no importa si no es canon, pero que no sea slash, ni yuri, ni incesto… ahora, si, eso.**

**Saludos!!**

**Jen.w.**


	6. ¿Sección prohibida?

**Hola lectoras!!! Como están? yo Hiper duper super ultra mega feliz!!! jamás pensé que tendría tantos reviews!! Muchísimas gracias a todas, y siento no poder responderles, pero prometo que ya prontito lo hago. Ahora, ésta viñetita es de Percy y Penélope, pura invención mía, menos los personajes, que obviamente corresponden a JK Rowling. Yo solo juego. Ahora, la viñeta!**

**¿Sección prohibida?**** por Jen Weasley**

Otra vez, tuvo que dar su ronda solo.

Es que para Percy Weasley, tres minutos de retraso eran un signo inequívoco de ausencia al deber. Es decir, su pareja de prefecto, según él, ya no llegaría.

Salió de la sala común y empezó a recorrer silenciosamente los pasillos iluminando tan solo con la varita.

Como nunca ocurría nada, se permitió volcar su pensamiento en algo, que por primera vez, no era el colegio: Penélope Clearwater.

Aquella prefecta de Ravenclaw, que había sido la única capaz de hacer dudar al inquebrantable Percy Weasley. Sin pensarlo suspiró embobado.

Cuando ya iba a terminar por aquella noche, un ruido retumbó en medio de la oscuridad. Inmediatamente se puso alerta.

El ruido continuó, y ahora eran pasos juguetones que parecían instarlo a seguirlos. De repente, la persona dueña de las pisadas comenzó a correr, y Percy, con el corazón a mil por hora, solo atinó a ir detrás. Su luz no alcanzaba a iluminar al que infringía las reglas.

Avanzó sin saber donde estaba hasta que el ruido se detuvo y súbitamente su varita se apagó. Preso de un miedo genuino, comenzó a retroceder hasta quedar pegado contra la pared.

Y entonces, la vio. La silueta de una persona, muy difusa por la oscuridad, comenzó a acercarse muy lentamente a él.

Quizás quiso gritar, llorar, correr, pero toda actividad y pensamiento murieron en el momento es que "eso" acercó su boca a la del pelirrojo y la atrapó.

Y no es que Percy fuera experto en besos, de hecho aquel era el primero, pero vaya que le estaba gustando. Si hasta el miedo se había esfumado.

Repentinamente, la luz de la varita de Percy se encendió, mostrando a la besadora anónima.

¡Era ella!

-Pe… ¡Penélope! –gritó el prefecto sin saber si morirse de alegría o de vergüenza.

La chica, por su parte, sonrió misteriosa.

-Ups, prefecto Weasley… creo que ha roto las reglas, ¿Qué hace en la sección prohibida a ésta hora? –y sonriendo nuevamente, se echó a correr.

-¿Sección prohibida? –cuestionó el aun más confundido chico, que no escuchó los pasos que se acercaban.

-¡Lo sabía, Weasley! –gritó Filch acusador con la Sra Norris en sus tobillos. -¡Sabía que algún día te pillaría quebrantando las normas! ¡Pelirrojo tenías que ser!

-------------------------------------------------------------------

NA: Les gusto? Ojalá que si!! Yo siempre me imaginaba a un Percy muy pomposo pidiendole la mando a Penélope, y ella muy entretenida con la situación, pero luego pensé, Percy jamás se atrevería a acercarse a una chica… y entonces cree ésta viñeta!! asi que si les gusto, me dejan un review?? por favor… Que me pondré muy feliz!!

Ahora, para las que pensaron que ya iba a terminar con las viñetas, pues… aun me tiene para rato!! si, lo siento. Jajaja. Aun publicaré 5 más, contando la que uds elegirán.

Ahora, hablando de eso, no creí que todas pensarían en parejas distintas, por lo que haremos lo siguiente. Todas volverán a votar, pero por las parejas que ya fueron sugeridas, pero no deben votar por la que sugirieron, me entienden? tiene que votar por una distinta a la que uds pidieron. Solo así podré elegir alguna. Y luego, cuando ya éste elegida, le pediré ayuda a la chica que me sugirió esa pareja, para saber como quiere la viñeta. Se entiende? puede que no, soy algo enredada

Pero por ahora, voten por una de éstas parejas.

Severus Y Hermy

Molly y Arthur

Draco y Ginny

Sirius y Luna

Severus y Florence

Draco y Hermione

Sirius y Hermione

Ya, espero tengamos una ganadora ésta vez. Bueno, me he alargado, y eso es muy malo… así que mejor lo dejo hasta aquí.   
Saludos

Jen.w.


	7. Una clase de inglés al estilo Delacour

**Hola!! Siento haberme demorado tanto. La verdad, no fue falta de tiempo o inspiración, pero la verdad no estaba segura si les iba a gustar ésta viñeta… además, estoy leyendo un fic que como nunca me ha absorbido inmensamente! pero luego, pensé en ustedes, y aquí está! Espero les guste… es cortita, pero juro que a la próxima será mucho más largo y más luego, ya? bueno, como sabes, nada de HP es mío, si no de Rowling. Y también, pido disculpas porque salen algunas frases en francés, y es posible que la ortografía no sea muy buena…**

**Bueno, no aburro más, con ustedes…**

**Una clase de inglés al estilo Delacour ****Por Jen Weasley**

No advirtió que aquellos ojos increíblemente azules recorrían su bello rostro con avidez. Cada mechón pelirrojo, cada peca juguetona, cada gesto involuntario era captado por el par de zafiros relucientes pertenecientes a Fleur Delacour.

Y tampoco notó la repentina iluminación de la sonrisa en la cara de la veela.

-Bueno, Fleur, creo que por hoy es lo que te puedo enseñar –terminó Bill mirando a su aprendiz francesa

-Oh, ggacias Bill, eges tan amable… -sonrió la chica –No se que haggia en Ggingotts sin teneg tus clases de ingles. Pego hay algunas fgases que no se decig muy bien aun… ¿Me ayudas?

-Claro, aunque trataré de entender tu francés, sabes que me cuesta algo. –respondió amable el guapo pelirrojo

-Ggacias de nuevo… ahoga, ¿Cómo digo "_je__travaille__dans__ Gringotts"_?

-mmm, Yo trabajo en Gringotts

-Y, "_j'étudie avec Bill Weasley"_

-Yo estoy estudiando con Bill Weasley

-Ya… y "_Mon __professeur__ Weasley __est__ le plus beau __du__ monde"_

El pelirrojo rió con el cumplido.

-Mi profesor es el más guapo del mundo

Fleur también sonrió y ésta vez, hizo su típico gesto de agitar su cabello platino para que brillara con el Sol.

-Bill, ¿Y Cómo digo "_donne__-__moi__ un __baiser_"

Ajeno a cualquier doble intención, el mayor de los Weasley sonrió mientras respondía inocentemente.

-Dame un beso

La joven veela, por su parte, lo miró a los ojos y por fin hizo aquello que deseó desde que viera al pelirrojo en Hogwarts.

Se acercó a sus finos labios y le robó un coqueto beso al estilo Delacour.

-Concedido

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NA: les gustó? Si es así, pues me dejan un review?? les cuento que una vez leí en un fic que cada vez que no dejas un review muere un gatito… pobrecitos! jajaja

Bueno, sobre la votación, los resultados fueron:

Sirius y Hermione: 5 votos

Draco y Hermione: 2 votos

Molly y Arthur: 4 votos

Sirius y Luna: 4 votos

Ginny y Draco: 2 votos

Asi que, para que sea aun más suspenso, vamos a reducir la votación a

Sirius y Hermione - Molly y Arthur - Sirius y Luna

Los votos que estén fuera de ésta parejas serán eliminados. Gracias a las otras chicas que propusieron sus favoritas, algún día, quizás, termine publicando algo por ustedes, vale?

Bueno, me voy, porque otra vez me alargué, y creo que me retarán…

Así, que me despedido

Saludos

Jen.w.


	8. Nunca la mires a los ojos

**Holaps!!! Sorry, me demoré mucho… lo sé… bueno, ahora les traigo un Ginny/Harry, obvio distinto al del libro, y que por supuesto nos favorece a nostras, las chicas! arriba el girl power! jaja…**

**Ésta viñeta es harto más larguita, como premio…**

**Bueno, los personajes son de Rowling, claro, ahora los dejo con…**

**Nunca la mires a los ojos**** Por Jen Weasley**

-¿Entendiste el plan, Harry?

-Si, Ron, lo entendí a la perfección

-Estupendo. Recuerda que lo más importante es…

-Si se, no tartamudear y parecer muy seguro

-Ajá. Queremos que todo salga totalmente perfecto ¿No es así?

-Si, Ron ¡Por supuesto!

-Haz caso de todos los consejos que te di, créeme, yo sé de chicas

"Si claro, por eso aun no besas a Hermione"

-Entonces, sincronicemos relojes ¿3:00 en punto?

-3:00 en punto

-Perfecto, primera fase "invitar a Genevra" a realizarse en 10, 9, 8….

-¡Espera, Ron!

-¿Qué? ¿Se te olvidó alguna parte del plan? ¡Nooo!

-¡No es eso! Quiero saber… porque me ayudas con tu hermana…

-Ah, bueno, eso es algo simple. Primero, porque te prefiero a ti como cuñado antes que a todos los demás idiotas anteriores y segundo porque si luego me arrepiento y deseo matarte durante la noche, tu cama es la que está más cerca de todos los antiguos novios de Ginny

-Ah…

-Ahora, ¿De verdad no necesitas que repitamos el plan?

-¡No!

-Ya, entonces, listos en 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1… ¡Ve Harry!

Harry, muy seguro de si mismo, bajó las escaleras con propiedad y muy erguido por la confianza, se acercó al punto X, que se encontraba sola leyendo un libro en los sillones.

El moreno se detuvo y echó un vistazo al balcón de los dormitorios, desde donde lo ayudaba Ron, muy bien escondido.

-Ejem –carraspeó para obtener la atención de Ginny

Arriba, Ron levantó los pulgares en señal de apoyo.

-Gin, necesito hablarte

-Vale, deja terminar ésta página solamente –respondió ella sin levantar los ojos

Ron, por medio de pantomima, lo aconsejó.

-Es que tiene que ser ahora –repitió Harry, haciendo caso de Ron

-Pero, tan solo son 2 reglones…

-Bueno, no puedo esperar más. Me marcho

"Perfecto" moduló Ron sonriente

En ese momento Ginny dejó de leer y levantó la cabeza

-Ya va, señor Potter-no-puedo-esperar ¿Qué desea?

-Bueno, yo –comenzó Harry tratando de recordar el plan. Pero entonces, cometió el primer y gran error que le advirtiese Ron; Sin querer, la miró a los ojos.

Como por arte de magia, todo el procedimiento desapareció de la mente del chico –yo… bueno, yo…

-¿Si? –cuestionó Ginny algo entretenida y profundizando aun más la mirada.

Arriba, Ron, advirtiendo la situación, se golpeó la frente con la mano "¡Idiota! ¡Improvisa!"

-Yo, bueno… esto… ya sabes, Ginny… -trataba de decir Harry cada vez más nervioso, pasándose la mano por la nuca.

Pésimo indicio.

-¿Tu qué, Harry? –Ginny se estaba realmente divirtiendo con la situación.

"¡Eres un estúpido, Potter!" gritó sin voz, Ron "¡Recuerda, la invitación!"

-¡Claro, la invitación! Ginny… yo, bueno… el sol está hermoso… y, ya sabes… los cereales de chocolate son exquisitos… eh… y eso…. bueno… quizás tu y yo… mmm… ¡Hace calor, no! uff…. am…. ¿Has visto a Hedwig?

Ron se golpeó la cabeza contra el suelo. Por su parte, Ginny rió alegremente.

-Sabes, Harry –le dijo poniéndose en pie frente a él –Tú también me gustas.

Se puso de puntillas y plantó un tierno beso en los labios del acalorado Harry.

-Y no es necesario que te comportes como un idiota para hacérmelo saber. Ni menos, que tengas a mi hermano en el balcón haciéndote señas.

Sonriendo y mirándolo una vez más se separó de él y salió de la sala común. A sus espaldas pudo escuchar a Ron reprendiendo fuertemente a su idiota amigo.

-¿Y, que tal? –preguntó la voz de una chica junto al cuadro de la dama gorda

-¡Perfecto, Hermy! Tenías razón, lo único que tuve que hacer para poner nervioso a Harry fue mirarlo a los ojos ¡Eres brillante!

**NA: Les gustó? ojalá!! jja, bueno, por fin un Harry/ Ginny, no? bueno, obviamente tuve que cambiar la versión de JK Rowling… aquí vemos a un Harry supuestamente decidido y a una Ginny algo malvada, jijii.**

**Ahora, quién sabe que director estaba antes de Dumbledore?? eso es crucial para mi próxima viñeta.. asi que si alguien sabe me avisa??**

**Bueno, sobre la votación… ganó Molly y Arthur! quién lo creería… así que, ya próximo la hago y luego la subo, vale?**

**bueno, me dejan un review? recuerden que un gatito muere cada vez que no dejas review XD**

**jaja, ia, me largo**

**Saludos cordiales**

**Jen.w.**


	9. ¿Quieres un caramelo de limón?

**Holaps! Sorry por demorarme tanto! es que de verdad, el tiempo se me hace nada! pero bueno, la cosa es que aquí está!! Y es uno que ustedes jamás creyeron leer… es un Albus/ Minerva!! se que no es canon, pero no me resistí… pero calma, no quedan juntos**

**Bueno, como saben nada de esto es mío, solo la historia XD**

**¿Quieres un caramelo?**** Por Jen Weasley**

_Minerva McGonagall ha enrojecido solo 3 veces en su vida. La última fue producto de un beso con Hagrid (pero esa es otra historia), así que os contaré la primera y la segunda…_

Albus siempre había sido algo extraño. Al menos para Minerva lo era.

Tenía el rostro demasiado sonriente, los ojos demasiado azules, el cuerpo demasiado delgado y comía demasiados caramelos de limón, o como fuera que se llamaran esos dulces muggles.

Aunque al parecer, nadie más lo notaba. El chico tenía bastantes amigos y se llevaba muy bien con la gente, a diferencia de todos los demás arrogantes de séptimo año.

Tal vez, Minerva lo encontraba extraño porque le era demasiado diferente.

Llevaba el cabello rojizo muy rebelde y un par de gafas de media luna que le daban un aire casual. Al contrario de ella misma, que a sus 15 años tenía el pelo muy ordenado en una cola alta y siempre resguardaba las reglas para cumplir con su recién otorgado puesto de prefecta.

Quizás, aquel extraño adolescente, que se llevaba muy bien con todos pero siempre se veía solo, que le encantaba hacer travesuras y romper las normas, le gustaba.

Bueno, al menos le atraía…

Está bien, si le gustaba. Mucho.

Pero él jamás se fijaría en ella.

Suspiró y comenzó a recorrer los pasillos.

Y como siempre, Albus se encontraba solo, apoyado en la pared, junto a una armadura e intentando abrir un caramelo de limón.

Por primera vez, no se fijó tanto en él, sino en el pequeño dulce que había entre sus manos ¿Qué tendría para que le gustara tanto a Dumbledore?

Cómo si hubiese escuchado sus pensamientos, el chico levantó la cabeza y sonriendo le preguntó

-¿Quieres uno?

Minerva, sorprendida, se detuvo violentamente y lo miró con la boca ligeramente abierta.

-¿Me… me hablas a mi?

-Claro que te hablo a ti Minerva –sonrió de nuevo Albus –Ahora, ¿Quieres un caramelo de limón?

Ésta vez, la sorpresa fue tan grande que ella apenas atinó a asistir con la cabeza, sin estar consiente de lo que afirmaba. Mal que mal, ¡Él la había llamado por su nombre!

-Ten –le dijo el joven mago y le entregó un diminuto caramelo

Minerva, aun muy sorprendida, lo sostuvo sin saber que hacer

-Si quieres yo lo abro por ti –sugirió él cogiendo el dulce y pasando a rozar la mano de la chica, que por primera vez en su vida, se enrojeció

-Al principio cuesta bastante desenvolverlo, pero luego, con práctica, puedes hacerlo en pocos minutos y entonces…

De repente, Minerva dejó de escucharlo. Se dio cuenta que quizás esa sería su única posibilidad cerca de él, los dos solos en un pasillo, y con Albus tan indefenso.

Y También, tal vez sería la única vez en que ella se sintiera tan irreflexiva. Además, lo más probable es que nunca más lo volviera a ver… Así que sin pensarlo, cerró los ojos y se acercó al chico rápidamente, consiguiendo robarle un corto pero dulce beso. Y con sabor a limón.

Albus solo la miró y sonrió.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Revisó su atuendo y su cabello, asegurándose por última vez que lucía impecablemente.

No es que estuviera nerviosa, de hecho su expresión severa anularía cualquier duda, solo que no todos los días se recibe una lechuza ofreciendo el trabajo como profesora de transformaciones en la mejor escuela de Inglaterra, el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

Minerva aun ni siquiera sabían quién era el director. Según creía el último se había llamado Armando Dippet, pero los rumores que circulaban indicaban a un nuevo personaje.

Como fuese, ahora estaba a punto de golpear la puerta del despacho de su futuro jefe, cuando una voz suave le habló desde adentro.

-Adelante, señorita McGonagall. La estaba esperando.

En su interior algo se agitó incómodo. Esa voz, esa voz se le hacía peligrosamente familiar…

Entrando definitivamente en la sala, sus antiguos temores _y vergüenzas _afloraron.

Un algo mayor Albus Dumbledore le sonrió sentando tras un escritorio.

-Por favor, tome asiento. Vamos a comenzar.

Como un balde de agua fría, o mejor dicho de agua caliente, los recuerdos se agolparon dentro de la cabeza de Minerva.

Pero la frase que escuchó a continuación la deshizo completamente y terminó por hacerla enrojecer por segunda y penúltima vez en su vida.

Dumbledore, sonriente y ajeno, cogió una pequeña cajita y acercándola, pronunció amablemente

-Antes si, ¿Quieres un caramelo de limón?

NA: Le gusto?? ojalá!! jaja, me dejan un review?? porque como leí una vez, un fic con review es un fic feliz! jaja (cada vez son más tontos los métodos para pedir reviews) (por cierto, ya luego les respondo los que me mandaron)

Ahora, comienzo despedirme, ya que es mi penúltima viñeta!! siii, la de Arthur y Molly es la última… (que ya está lista)

bueno, saludos y besos y miles de gracias

Jen.w.


	10. San Fabian y San Gideon Prewett

**Holaps… (Jen se tapa la cara tratando de detener los tomatazos XD)**

**Bueno, siento muchísimo la demora… así que, les daré mi humilde explicación… (Si quieren me tiran patatas, están muy caras en mi país XD)**

**Bueno, primero, estuve en una sequía de inspiración, pero duró poco… luego, si hice la viñeta, pero dejé tiempo para darle… suspenso. **

**Pero no contaba que luego me iban a castigar… y no me dejaron usar la computadora como por 2 semanas!!! Después., cuando el castigo se levantó… faltó el tiempo… se me hacía nada!! **

**Pero ahora, con mi mayor esfuerzo!!! Aquí está!! LA ÚLTIMA VIÑETA!!**

**Espero les guste, creo que no es la gran cosa…**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son, como ya están más que aburridas de escuchar, de JK Rowling. Yo no gano absolutamente nada de dinero. (Aunque admito que sería genial XD)**

**Bueno, con uds la extra large…**

**San Fabian y San Gideon Prewett**** por Jen Weasley **

Volviendo a acomodar sus lentes sobre el puente de la nariz, suspiró entristecido.

Molly Prewett nunca sería suya.

¡Como alguien tan bella, tan tierna, tan colmada de virtudes se fijaría en un empollón cobarde como él! Que sus pasatiempos favoritos (aparte de mirarla a ella) eran estudiar muggles y juntar enchufes.

Solo un milagro, de esos bien grandes, podría ayudarlo. Y como Dios no es sordo…

-¿Qué tal, Weasley? –dijo una voz tras él.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó una segunda.

-¿Estás espiando a alguna chica?

-Bueno… -empezó a tartamudear Arthur al reconocer a aquellos dos chicos.

-¿Quizás… babeando por una de ellas?

-¿Tal vez… suspirando?

-¿Soñando?

-¿Deseando?

-¿Amando? –preguntaron Gideon y Fabian Prewett al unísono y luego se largaron a reír.

El pobre Arthur estaba tan rojo como su abundante cabello. Los gemelos, hermanos de Molly, justamente lo habían encontrado en el acto.

-Bueno… yo, no es lo que creen… yo, bueno, eh…

-Tranquilo, Artie –comenzó Fabian sentándose junto a él –Ya te pillamos

-No es necesario que nos mientas –siguió Gideon sentándose al otro lado –Ya nos hemos dado cuenta miras…

-A _nuestra hermanita_…Como te babeas…

-Por _nuestra hermanita_… Como te embobas…

-Con _nuestra hermanita_…

Arthur tragó saliva. El tono susurrante utilizado por los gemelos en la frase _nuestra hermanita_ no le daba mucha confianza.

-Pero como sabes que la "dulce" y "tierna" Molly no se fijará tan sencillamente en ti…

-Hemos venido, como buenos futuros cuñados, a ayudarte.

-¿En serio? –preguntó Arthur casi saltando en su asiento.

-Pero tranquilo Weasley, no bailes frente a nosotros, por favor.

-Nosotros también queremos algo a cambio.

-¿Qué es? –preguntó el pelirrojo con algo de recelo y miedo, quizás.

-Es algo simple para alguien como tu. Por favor, Gideon, procede.

-Acércate Artie. Bueno, el punto es…

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-.-.-.-.-**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.**

Vale. Aun trataba de convencerse que el hacer todos los deberes de los gemelos Prewett durante todo lo que restaba del año era algo justo a cambio de lo que ellos habían echo por él. Sin duda, por sus propios medios, jamás habría podido concertar una cita con Molly frente al aula de Transformaciones a las 12:00 de la madrugada. _"La hora del amor"_ como le había dicho Gideon.

Además, habían prometido entretener al vigilante Apollyon Pringle, durante una media hora_. "Aunque no creemos que sobrevivas tanto"_ había susurrado Fabian.

Como fuese, Arthur se dirigía ahora por el pasillo, iluminando torpemente el camino con su varita y sosteniendo en su otra mano un ramo de…. de lo que fueran esas flores. Además los gemelos lo habían obligado a peinar su abundante cabello en un aplastado peinado _"Si te ve desordenado, ¡huye!"_ y a acomodarse muy bien la ropa. Sin duda Molly, la recién nombrada prefecta, era de temer.

Y justamente por eso, a él le temblaban las rodillas y las manos violentamente.

Siguió avanzando y tratando de a la vez de recordar el discurso inventado por los gemelos, donde debía de hablar desde lo que pensaba hacer fuera de Hogwarts hasta lo adorables que eran Gideon y Fabian.

Miró la hora, ya eran las 11:58… ¡11:58! ¡Pero en qué momento el tiempo había avanzado tan rápido! Tenía tan solo 2 minutos para llegar y el aula aun quedaba lejos.

Tuvo que empezar a correr como un loco, subiendo y bajando escaleras y cruzando pasillos, hasta que se detuvo en seco.

Frente a él, iluminada por la albina luz de luna, Molly se encontraba afirmada en la ventana. Su cabello ensortijado brillaba aun más cobrizo, mientras que las sombras acentuaban sus delicadas curvas.

Diablos, era hermosa.

Ella, advirtiendo su presencia, se giró en su dirección. Poseía una expresión inocente, que contrastaba con los encendidos labios. _"Contrólate, Arthur, ¡No te acerques demasiado, pervertido!"_ recitaba su aturdido cerebro.

Pero sus ánimos definitivamente se apagaron al ver la actitud de Molly. Ella súbitamente se cruzó de brazos, frunció el ceño y lo observó con ojo crítico.

Evidentemente, él había roto todas las reglas.

Había llegado tarde, tenía las mejillas encendidas, el pelo revuelto y la ropa malamente puesta. ¿Y las flores? Una rama son hojas ni pétalos.

Mierda, maldito destino.

-¿Qué quieres, Weasley? –le preguntó ella alzando una ceja.

Arthur abrió la boca y al darse cuenta que se le había olvidado como hablar, tuvo que cerrarla.

-Gideon y Fabian me dijeron que debías decirme algo muy importante y confidencial –siguió Molly acercándose en actitud amenazadora –Y solo por eso accedí venir, ¿Sabes cuántas reglas estoy rompiendo solo por pararme aquí? ¡Ni te imaginas!

El súbito pensamiento de que Molly hacía todo eso por él, le dio pequeñas fuerzas necesarias e iniciales para emitir algún sonido.

**-**Mo… Molly… -ella se acercó un poco más hacia él- ¿Qué… qué… qué tal? –"¡Solo de eso eres capaz!" le gritó su mente.

-Ya te dije –respondió Molly comenzando a enfadarse -¡Estoy rompiendo miles de reglas por venir aquí!

-Ah… entonces… gra… gracias… em…

Las palabras del discurso parecían haber corrido en todas las direcciones posibles ya que en la mente de Arthur no quedaba ni rastro. Producto de eso, mezcló todos los temas.

-Em…. Molly… ¿No crees… no crees… que… que… que… Fabian y Gideon… son… adorables como para… como para trabajar en el ministerio?

-¡¿Qué?! –preguntó la chica totalmente confundida –Sabes, Weasley, no tengo tiempo para tus estupideces… me largo

-¡NO! Eh… No, por favor… -recordó algo de decirle cosas lindas y versos. Y súbitamente, encontró un trozo de pergamino en uno de sus bolsillos.

"_Ten esto Artie, son versos. Recítaselos a Molly. ¡Suerte Romeo! Fabian y Gideon"_

Sonriendo levemente, se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a leer –"Querida Molly, tu cabello es tan hermoso como el fuego y tus ojos maravillosos son azul cielo.

La chica comenzó a sonreír, mientras aflojaba un poco el ceño.

-Tu cuerpo es de ninfa y tu sonrisa es de sirena, y cada vez que hablas mi alma se acelera.

Tomando un poco más de confianza, Arthur había conseguido avanzar unos pasos más hacia ella, mientras que a Molly le brillaban los ojos.

-No me preguntes si te amo, porque mi alma lo grita, mis manos tiemblan y mi corazón se agita.

-Oh, Arthur –comenzó a decir la chica, pero él la interrumpió.

-Aún queda el final… Si me pidieran que buscara un ángel en la Tierra, y lo devolviera al cielo, yo te escogería a ti ¡Para mandarte lo más lejos posible de mí! ¡Para no aguantar más tu humor endiablado y quedarme con la chica más linda que esté a tu lado! Así que por favor, ¡No me llames más! Te lo aconsejan expresamente tus hermanos queridos _Gideon y Fabian_"

Recién en ese punto, Arthur se dio cuenta que había recitado.

La cara de Molly estaba roja de indignación y crispando los puños, se dio media vuelta y echó a correr.

-No… ¡No Molly! –Gritó el pelirrojo al advertir que la chica se iba -¡Espera! ¡Yo… yo… -quebró la regla de _"jamás le grites que la amas mientras corre", _y le gritó -¡Yo te amo! ¡Y sería capaz de abandonar toda mi colección de enchufes, sería capaz de matar a un muggle, sería capaz de todo por ti, solo por ti! ¡¡TE AMO!!

El sonido de los tacones de Molly rebotó en las paredes.

Arthur, exhausto, se arrojó al suelo de rodillas. Pero Molly no volvió. Por si fuera poco, todas las antorchas del pasillo se apagaron ¿Y su varita? Ni idea.

Se puso en pie, dispuesto quizás a arrojarse al lago y ahogarse. Pero solo alcanzó a avanzar unos cinco pasos cuando una sombra se detuvo frente a él. O casi sobre él.

-¿Qué…?

-Cállate, Weasley

Molly le echó los brazos al cuello y atrapó sus labios, besándolos sensualmente. Como solo un Prewett sabía hacerlo.

Aquello era mucho más de lo que Arthur había esperado.

Mientras sujetaba la delgada cintura de Molly que tanto había deseado, con la torpeza del primer beso, se dio cuenta que realmente hacer todos los deberes de los gemelos durante todo el resto del año valía la pena totalmente.

Y sus amenazas ("¡Pobre de ti Weasley, le hagas algo a Molly, porque te matamos!") también.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-.-.-.-.-**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.**

-¡Son varones!- sonrió la mendimaga– ¡dos hermosos gemelos!

Arthur cogió a sus hijos en brazos ¡dos varones más! y sonrió. Molly había dictaminado que se llamarían Fred y George. Pero el ya tenía los segundos nombres;

Fabian y Gideon sonarían muy bien.

**Fin**

**N.A: bueno…. les gusto?? Traté de plasmar la personalidad de casi todos los Weasley, la de Percy, la de Ron, la de Ginny… y por supuesto, la de Fred y George, basados en sus tíos… que no salen mucho, pero a mi parecer son así… y como ya saben, Aun pueden dejar reviews!! A los gatitos, a mi fic y a mi nos haría enormemente feliz )**

**Por fin puse fin!!!! Aunque la verdad, me da muchísima pena, le había tomado mucho cariño a éste conjunto de viñetas… Por supuesto, gracias a Uds.… que siguieron esta extraña invención capítulo a capítulo, que me alabaron mucho más de lo que me merecía, y que hasta votaron cuando se lo pedí…. muchas gracias a:**

**Primero a mi hermana, **_Cassandra Potter_**, que es sin duda la que más me ha ayudado en todo esto.**

**Segundo a **_Pericles _**y**_ Paola Prieto_**, las primeras que empezaron a leerme y que siempre me apoyan (gracias chicas)**

**También a **_Annie Parker, LatexoHPo, Belin03, Ralye.Rickman.Snape, Layna Lykaios, Angela Alissa Black, verenicee, Heredrha, Ludmy, sara fénix black, MTBlack, Piper Lupin, Pink.Pansy, rachel black 87, Alexita-Potter, JulesRichards, NenaOrion, ale!!, 0o.Bel.o0, BiAnk rAdClIfFe, ERY MALFOY, saralpp, Roxane Delacour._

A todas ustedes, miles de gracias por su paciencia y apoyo.

Y Bueno, se termina este cuentecito… ** espero les halla gustado… y por supuesto, siempre van a poder seguir comunicándose conmigo si alguna quiere o leer alguna de mis otras obritas (ya sea un beso de Neville y Luna, uno de Hermione y Ron, uno de Harry y Ginny, uno de Lily Y Voldemort o simplemente matarse de la risa) pásese por mi profile, vale?**

**y Afírmense que queda Jen Weasley para rato!!**

**Saludos **

**Cynthia (mi verdadero nombre XD) **


End file.
